Cosmetics is a major industry today with a myriad of different products. Many consumers use a variety of such products as lip treatments, facial powders and creams, eye shadow, eye liner, nail polish etc. Moreover, users of cosmetics frequently have an active lifestyle and partake of many activities during the day. Unfortunately, many cosmetic products can become smudged, worn away etc., over time during the day. As a result, there is a desire by many users to carry many of these products along with them during the day and re-apply them as needed. Many users carry these items in a purse, pocket book, back pack, satchel or other carrying device.
Although carrying devices such as purses come in a variety of sizes they all share one common feature. Frequently, no matter how large the purse or pocket book, it is never quite large enough or light enough for the active consumer. There always seems to be a need to add more items to the purse. Yet users are constrained by size and space limitations. Frequently, there is insufficient room for each of the items desired to be included by the consumer. Similarly, many of the cosmetic products come in large sizes that take up considerable volume in the carrying case.
One approach to solving the space issue is to provide smaller products i.e, travel or purse size cosmetic products such as mascara, perfume, powder, lip treatments, etc. that are small in size thus increasing the number of items that can be stored in a purse. While these petite items enhance the portability aspect of the product being packaged, there is a downside in that the quantity of product present in the package is reduced thus reducing the value to the consumer. Another problem with the smaller sized packages is the difficulty that the user has in finding the desired product in a reasonable period of time. in a large purse or pocketbook where there are a number of items both cosmetic and non cosmetic stored, the smaller size of the travel versions of the product have a tendency to become buried in the bottom of the purse thus rendering it difficult to locate the item.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cosmetic package for cosmetics that is capable of being stored in a purse handbag or other accouterment in as little space as possible.